A Drarry Headcanon for Lady Malfoy-Snape
by LoonyLovelyLuna
Summary: This is a headcanon that I wrote based on a picture posted to the Facebook fan page "We are the Potter Generation. We ship Drarry." by Lady Malfoy-Potter, who wanted someone to write a headcanon for it. This is my attempt.


A Drarry Headcanon for Lady Malfoy-Potter

by

Luna Wyllow (aka LoonyLovelyLuna)

Bloody, buggering hell.

Here he was in the Headmaster's Office with _him_. Why in Merlin's name had he been summoned here and left stuck with the bloody Boy Who Was Too Good For Him?

Oh, and did I mention, he was literally _stuck_ to the couch they were sitting on? And he could move pretty freely – for having to stay in contact _with_ said couch. A couch, by the way, where also sat the Boy mentioned previously.

"Bloody, buggering hell."

Draco stole a glance over at Potter. The seventh year looked as if he were about to cry. His face was flushed and his eyes were glassy.

He sneered. "What was that, Potter?"

Harry glared at the blond, his face becoming even redder. "I said: bloody, buggering _hell_!"

Draco blinked at the vehemence in H – Potter's voice. "Is it really so bad, being stuck in here with me?" He realized at once it sounded like he cared. Which he didn't. Not one little bit.

_Yeah... right_.

"I am, after all, the heir to one of the top Pureblood families in Britain," he sneered. Good. Better. No sounding like his heart was breaking because Potter was starting to reject him – _again_.

Harry studied the Slytherin, nothing showing on his face as he tried to read the young man.

It gave Draco the willies.

"What?" He snapped, probably a bit harsher than was necessary. Potter's eyes shuttered instantly, a fact that, for some reason, made Draco sad.

"Nothing," Harry sighed, shaking his head. "It's just... for a moment there... uh, nevermind," he dropped his face in his hands, mumbling under his breath.

Draco was getting miffed. What had Potter's wand in a knot? "Spit it out, Potter," he tried to say gently through gritted teeth. The presence of the other wizard was really starting to get to him.

Harry looked up at D – Malfoy. "It's just – before, when you asked me if it was so bad being stuck in here with you, you just seemed a bit – lost," he shook his head and grimaced. "Lost, but more than lost... like you knew where you should be, but didn't know how to get there."

Draco started at Potter, gobsmacked. How in the _hell_ did Harry know him well enough that he could read that much from his Slytherin mask?!

"I've been watching you for years, now, you know," Harry blurted, head hanging down. "At first it was because I thought you were always up to no good – but around Fourth year, it changed," he scrubbed at his face with his hands before letting them fall limp across his legs.

"It was right after the First Task... and I just happened to look up in the crowd and you were the first person I saw and..." Harry swallowed hard, closing his eyes before going on. _No use holding back, now_. "And you looked terrified. You were staring at me, directly at me, and you were _scared for me_. Not even Ron looked that scared," he rubbed at his forehead with one hand. "And that was it for me. Here you were, my rival, my schoolboy arch enemy, and you – you suddenly cared that I was in danger. That I could get hurt – or die, and that... I forgave you for everything that day. For anything you'd done before and anything you had yet to do."

Harry sighed heavily. "It's kind of hard to hate someone when you realize you could love them."

Draco scoffed, glaring at H – Potter. "You must be daft. I was scared of that loose dragon, you twit! It nearly ate you on several occasions, and had been heading right for the rises before the dragon handlers got it stunned!"

Harry nodded, flopping back into the couch, letting his arms fall on either side of him as he looked away. "Yeah... that's pretty much what I'd figured you'd say."

Draco studiously ignored Harry's forlorn self...

For about thirty seconds.

He sat back into the couch, much like Harry, allowing his hand to fall on the couch. Slowly, so to not catch his attention, the blond slid his hand across the top of the cushion before placing his hand over Harry's. He waited. What would Harry do? 

Harry's head spun around to look at Draco, his eyes wide, before looking down at their hands.

"D-Draco?"

The young Malfoy smirked, tightening his grip on Harry's hand and pulled him over next to him.

Harry continued to stare at Draco, something in them coming alive as he looked back up at Draco.

Hope.

"D-Draco?"

His smirk grew wider as he pulled Harry into his arms. "You are completely clueless, do you know that? I've liked you since the first time we met. In Malkin's, remember?"

Harry did his best fish-out-of-water impression before blurting, "But you've always been a prat to me!"

Draco chuckled, reminding himself to thank the Headmaster and his Uncle Severus. He leaned in, placing a soft kiss on Harry's lips.

"Haven't you ever heard that the boy that picks on you the most is the one that likes you the most?"

Harry stared at him for a moment before launching himself onto the Slytherin, straddling his lap as he claimed his lips in a fiery kiss. "You prat... we could have been doing this _years_ ago!" They both laughed before they were kissing again. And no more words were said.

… Until Severus and Dumbledore came back to find the two boys still kissing and groping each other, on the couch that was now their favorite.


End file.
